The field of the disclosure relates generally to high voltage direct current (HVDC) systems and, more particularly, to gas tube-switched DC power converters for HVDC systems.
Known power transmission systems utilize direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) networks. In known AC systems, various AC networks are connected using transformers to transition between voltage levels and to provide galvanic isolation. A DC node is connected to such an AC system using transformers and AC-DC converters. Further DC nodes may be connected using DC circuit breakers between DC nodes to block fault propagation. DC nodes include, for example, and without limitation, DC loads, DC power sources, and DC grids.
Known medium voltage and low voltage DC transmission systems offer cost reductions and loss reductions over more prevalent AC transmission systems. Costs for high voltage DC (HVDC) transmission systems, e.g., exceeding 10,000 volts, remain high relative to AC alternative transmission systems. The high costs are due to the cost and quantity of DC components necessary to assemble an HVDC system. Such DC components include, for example, and without limitation, DC circuit breakers and power semiconductors. In certain components, such as DC-DC converters, for example, and without limitation, multiple medium voltage or low voltage components are connected in series to achieve the high voltage levels. The multiple series connected components introduce cumulative costs and losses.